Even if it takes all night or a hundred years
by saltygay
Summary: AU from Feast of Fools. Bishop flees and takes another town as his own to build up an army. After two years of waiting for war, the two towns meet to negotiate.


Eve wakes in a cold sweat, pressed against Michael in the back of the car. He holds her tightly with cold fingers still stroking her hair, he knows exactly what she was dreaming of – them, separated from Claire by a layer of ice created by Bishop and that damn book. They had been helpless to do anything, they could only watch as Ysandre killed Claire on the other side with her own knife.

They had been dragged from the town line kicking and screaming but when they went back, the ice had melted and there was nothing there. Bishop had taken his forces and left: Claire's body was nowhere to be found. They hadn't even been able to lay her to rest, let alone let her go.

Two years since they watched her die. Two years of grief. Bishop had taken over the town of Blacke only a few hours away, built up an army of vampires ready to cripple them if he was to strike. Every citizen of Morganville who meant something was being dragged to Blacke to negotiate with the vampire.

It's dark when they arrive, a quiet twilight with an uneasy atmosphere from the few humans that watch them. They think they see hope, or maybe just more fear. "Amelie" Bishop says evenly "father" Amelie replies, every bit the ice queen rather than the founder they had fought for the past two years.

"You've caught me at a disadvantage" Bishop admits "my trusted pupils aren't here right now, they deserved a treat. It's late: I propose we have talks tomorrow. They'll be back mid-afternoon" a pause where Amelie looks to Oliver for only a moment before she nods "acceptable."

They're shown to the motel where they'll be staying. The town is a poor imitation of what they assume it once was. Their guide talks quietly about Bishops pupils, how terrifying they are. There's Francois, Ysandre, a girl called Kira and another he refers to as Kiku. No one really sleeps – Michael and Eve spend the night talking Shane down from losing it. Being so close to Claire's killers has them all on edge.

Morning doesn't come fast enough. It's easy to find distractions before the talks begin. Amelie lets them be there, to request Bishop tells them where Claire's body was buried. "Where are your pupils" Oliver questions, refuses to sit "they won't be long. I don't allow my pets to be late" Bishop answers with that ever present faux pleasant tone. "I don't recall these being among the best and brightest of your town" a pointed look at Michael, Eve and Shane: Michael has to grab Shane to stop him doing something stupid.

"They're here to ask about what you did to Claire Danvers. We haven't found her body, they just want to let her rest" Amelie keeps her voice steady and Bishop smiles. It's slow, his eyes flat like a shark, and it only fills them with dread "fitting that you ask that now."

The doors open. They assume it's his pupils coming in and sure enough Francois enters with an exaggerated bow "sorry for the delay" he says, going to sit beside Ysandre on Bishops side. "Who's your new friend, girls" Bishop questions, vaguely amused and their breath is taken away. "We didn't catch his name" one girl says, holding onto the arm of a scared human but on the other side of him is Claire.

Her hair is shorter, barely falling to her shoulder with light blue tips and the rest dyed black. If anything, her Asian features are highlighted now, she's more beautiful than ever. She's still tiny and thin but there's an aura of power around her and her eyes shine in the light. "I wanted to keep him" she says, her voice like bells "but Kira said we should bring him as a gift, for our…esteemed guests" the innocence that used to almost radiate from her is gone now, she's eternally 17 yet she fits in perfectly with the rest of Bishops people despite the childish air still around her.

The two girls push the human towards them "he's a little jittery" Claire smiles "he wouldn't shut up, so I threatened to rip his tongue out and he hasn't made a sound since – but he tastes very sweet" her eyes flash purple for a brief second and the shock keeps them silent for a few moments. "we appreciate your gift, but we can't accept it" Amelie says slowly.

Kira, they assume, turns to Bishop "master Bishop, would you prefer him?" she asks mock innocently and the vampire chuckles "you may keep him as your new plaything so long as you don't let it interfere with your duties. You can take him home now, Kira" he dismisses the girl who quickly grabs the human and leaves "Claire, go see how training is going. There is to be a demonstration later, I know how you like to scare them."

He wants her out of the way, but she grins all the same "thank you, master" she's gone in a heartbeat. "Your pets are always impressive, Amelie, but I'm glad I took this one. She's been an asset to our cause" He's gloating, taunting them to force them to act first. Michael keeps hold of Shane.

.

There's not much talking after that. Too much building anger to talk properly. They go down for this demonstration, Bishop had it all planned to the letter. Despite being tiny with the face of a child, Claire is frightening when shouting at the young vampires training to fight. She breaks four arms as well as someone's ribcage before she decides which ones will be on show.

The demonstration is impressive, but Oliver pointedly looks unimpressed "a bit lacking" he says, tries to push Bishop but the man doesn't faulter. "Claire, Ryker, would you mind?" he asks but Myrnin coughs "perhaps, instead, one of ours. You're not exactly trustworthy. I suggest Joel." Joel is 6"5, a mountain of muscles and one of Amelie's best bodyguards.

Bishop considers it for a moment before he nods "I like to challenge my pupils" not what Myrnin had intended, for small Claire to go up against Joel. At the same time, they need to know how far Claire's gone. Need to confirm their suspicions.

Claire plays with Joel for a few minutes, a game of cat and mouse where she lets him get close and dances away. She only gets caught twice and after the second results in a cut on her cheek, the game seems to be over. She slams Joel to the ground so hard it creates a small crater, lets him go to wipe her hands on her jeans. As soon as he's up again she slams him into the wall by his throat. Squeezes. Keeps squeezing. His bones crack "my dear, perhaps you shouldn't take his head off today. You've had your fun" Bishop says, utterly bored, and for a moment they think that she won't stop.

With a huff, she lets him go looking much like a petulant child "go home, Claire, I shouldn't need you again tonight" he orders and she doesn't waste a second.

* * *

AN-

I'm pretty sure the MV fandom is pretty dead since I left but I got the books again recently and so I've been on an MV kick again. I have 4 chapters of this AU drafted already, upload speed will depend on the response to this chapter. For the record, I see Claire as Japanese but adopted by the Danvers when she was young. Claire/Shane will also NOT be a thing, this is a Bi Claire zone.


End file.
